Secret Santa
by sapphiredragoneyes
Summary: The YuYu gang(Hiei, Kurama, Yusuke, and Kuwabara)has gathered together to share some Christmas spirit. Just in time for the holidays. What they don't know is that they each got each other chaotic presents! Please R&R!


A/N: Just another Christmas fic from me. YuYu this time though! Please R&R!

Disclaimer: I do not own the hot demons from this show. I only thing I do not wish to own in this anime is Kuwabara.

* * *

The front door of Yusuke's new apartment slammed shut shortly after two demons walked in. The short one was scowling and the red head was showing off his genuine smile.

"Yo, Hiei and Kurama. Back from shopping already?" Yusuke wondered while sitting on the couch watching a movie. Kuwabara was noisily eating popcorn and sipping pop.

"Let's just get this over with," Hiei growled. It was bad enough that he had drawn Kuwabara's name. This secret Santa thing was stupid. He sat down and waited with a scowl on his face.

"Hiei, you aren't going to wrap your present?" Kurama tilted his head. He knew what the fire demon's answer would be.

"Hn. Too much effort for a human."

"Well, let's get started then," Yusuke said turning off the movie. Kuwabara threw away the empty popcorn bag and the used soda can. "Who wants to go first?"

"I will," Hiei said pulling out his gift. It was in a brown paper bag. He didn't care enough to cover it. He handed it over to Kuwabara. "Open it."

Kuwabara gingerly opened it and pointed it at Yusuke just incase it exploded. It didn't. He pulled out a miniature plastic brain. A toy brain that you can pull apart to see which part is which.

"You got me a plastic brain?" Kuwabara raised an eyebrow. What a gift. Well, at least he didn't give him a blood-sucking leech like he was expecting.

"No, that was just the gag present." Yusuke and Kurama had a hard time visualizing Hiei playing a joke. Hiei pulled out another gift that was in a cardboard box this time. It was kind of soggy at the bottom.

"It's not alive, right?" Kuwabara asked. The little guy scared him a bit.

Hiei grinned evilly. "No, it's not alive."

Kuwabara carefully took the box from the demon's hands. He opened it again in Yusuke's direction. It took the Spirit Detective a while to get why he was doing that. Inside of the box was a pumping, fresh brain.

Kuwabara screamed and flung it a Yusuke. He ducked and it flew over his head. "What is that!?" Kuwabara yelled.

"A monkey's brain. I thought you could exchange yours for it," Hiei said. "I think that it might be smarter than yours."

Yusuke started to crack up laughing. Kurama's laughs were hidden behind his hand. Hiei smirked. "Do you like it?"

Kuwabara twitched and shortly came back into reality. He brushed himself off and said, "Yeah, I liked it. Couldn't ya tell?"

Yusuke rolled his eyes. "Okay, okay. It's my turn." He grabbed the wrapped gift beside him. He held it out to the demon. "Here, Hiei. This one's yours."

Hiei snatched the present out of Yusuke's hands. He opened it then tore the box apart. He apparently hasn't been given very many presents recently. He quirked an eyebrow as he pulled out a nice, pink ribbon. "What is this?"

Yusuke found it hard to contain his laughter. "Well, I thought you would like it. I mean it's your favorite color right? You can use it to cover your third eye or you can wear it in your hair!"

Kuwabara and Yusuke were thrown into fits of laughter. Not the nice laughter either. The mocking laughter. It didn't make Hiei very happy. Kurama just looked away trying desperately not to make a sound.

"Here, Hiei. Let me help," Kurama said, happily lending a helping hand. He slowly moved toward the dangerous demon. Hiei swore and jumped away. No one was going to touch his hair. Yusuke and Kuwabara were having the times of their short little lives.

Kurama sighed. "Well, anyway." Kurama brought his gift that was still in the shopping bag. He handed it to Yusuke. "Open it."

The Spirit Detective took out a very large book. A look of confusion crossed his face. "What is it?"

Hiei rolled his eyes. "Can't you read? It's and encyclopedia for dummies. I helped pick it out."

Kuwabara smothered his laughter quietly. He didn't want to be mauled by the Detective. Yusuke tossed it aside briskly. Hiei smirked and Kurama cast out a sigh/laugh. If that's possible.

"Okay, Kuwabara. What could you have possibly bought Kurama?" Yusuke asked putting his arms behind his head in a cool manner.

Kuwabara looked slightly nervous. "I didn't buy him anything. I made him something."

For the first time, Hiei looked interested. Yusuke and Kurama were kind of confused. "Alright. Go ahead and give it to him."

Kuwabara pulled out a small brown package out of his jacket with Kurama's name written sloppily onto it. Kurama clutched onto the gift and pulled it away from Kuwabara's grasp. He slowly ripped the paper from a small tin. The kitsune popped the lid off of it. Inside of the tin was ten small pieces of homemade fudge.

"Thank you, Kuwabara. I can't wait to see what they'll taste like." Kurama grabbed a piece and placed it into his mouth. Hiei snatched one too and the two demons munched on fudge until…

Hiei spat it out. He wiped stray saliva from his mouth. Kurama's face went pale as the taste set in. He swallowed it and you could see a large lump go down his throat.

"What's wrong with it?" Kuwabara asked. Yusuke leaned in to see what the problem was.

Hiei spat again on Yusuke's new carpet. "Everything! It's disgusting! What'd you do to it?"

Kuwabara looked down at his feet. Yusuke had actually thought that someone had given a nice present. He guessed not. Kurama glared at Hiei. He didn't want him to feel bad.

"Well, we are all horrible gift givers, so we might as well just watch a movie," Yusuke said plopping down on his couch.

"No way. I'm leaving,' Hiei said getting up.

"Aw, come on, Hiei,' Kurama said. He actually wanted the fire demon to stay and have fun. Though he knew that was sort of impossible. Unless something bad was happening to Kuwabara.

Hiei decided to stay for a little longer, Kuwabara was still flustered, Kurama tried vainly to lift his spirits, and Yusuke pigged out on pop and junk food. Well, there you have it. An almost normal Christmas. Almost.

* * *

A/N: Well did you like it? Please tell me! Also some helpful hints would be nice too! 


End file.
